Alphamon
Alphamon , , , , , , |encards= |s1=Alphamon Ouryuken |de=Alphamon |es=Alphamon |pl=Alphamon }} Alphamon is a Warrior Digimon whose name is derived from "|Ἐγώ εἰμι τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω|Egō eimi to Alpha kai to Omega}}. While it is one of the "Royal Knights", it is said that to Holy Knights it is a being like a , and in normal times it doesn't appear, so it is even called the "Aloof Hermit" with a fluttering blue mantle, and is the Royal Knight that is assigned to the place called the " ". In battle, it possesses the ability for the ultimate force, , which instantaneously replays the battle's past, so although Alphamon's attacks are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, and in theory, you can only see the final blow that brought down the opponent. It can deploy a of DigiCode from its hands to perform offense and defense.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/alphamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Alphamon] It wields the , which is based on Grademon's .The name of the swords come from both Grademon and Alphamon. Grademon's versions are named , while Alphamon's are named .[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=a&id=4_381 Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome: Alphamon] Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Chronicle Digimon D-Cyber Digimon World 4 If you chose Agumon in the beginning, you can get him by going on the Booster Pack Collection sidequest set by the Digi-Elfs in the Terminal Area and completing the dungeon with only 1 HP, without recovering your HP or using a Gate Disk. This must be done on Hard mode. If you chose Veemon or Dorumon in the beginning, go on the "Treasure Hunt" sidequest set by the Digi-Elfs in the Central Area. Complete the dungeon, and bring back the Sword Cannon Delta. This must be done on Hard mode. If you chose Guilmon in the beginning, complete Item Road after completing the game on Hard mode. Digimon World DS Alphamon, the main antagonist, believes that humans are a threat to Digimon. As "Unknown-D", he attempts to eliminate the humans, and his plan eventually awakens the Legendary Digimon, Chronomon. Once he realizes that he was wrong, he attacks the Legendary Digimon, but fails. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Alphamon is #368, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 323 HP, 360 MP, 186 Attack, 176 Defense, 156 Spirit, 143 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Move, Death Ward, and Lucky Gods traits. Alphamon digivolves from Knightmon. In order to digivolve to Alphamon, your Digimon must be at least level 65, with 50,000 Holy experience, and you must have previously befriended a Clockmon. Alphamon can also DNA digivolve from any two of DoruGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and Magnamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 61, with 45,000 Holy experience, and 400 spirit. Alphamon can be hatched from the Royal Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon Battle Alphamon is a card digivolution of Dorumon. In order to unlock this digivolution, you must card digivolve DexDorugamon to Dorugamon, DexDoruGreymon to DoruGreymon, and finally DexDorugoramon to Alphamon. Digimon Masters Dorumon (ReptileDramon) evolves to Alphamon at Level 41, if the evolution isn't unlocked, the player must use 6 evoluters to unlock it. Digimon Adventure Tri Attacks *'Seiken Gradalpha': Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a , and stabs it through the opponent. *'Digitalize of Soul': Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. In Digital Monster X-Evolution, the magic circle blasts the opponent with a green energy wave. Alphamon Ouryuken , |n1=(Ja:) アルファモン Alphamon |s1=#Alphamon |f1=Alphamon |gallery_name=Alphamon }} Alphamon Ouryuken is a Holy Knight Digimon whose name is derived from "|Ἐγώ εἰμι τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω|Egō eimi to Alpha kai to Omega}}. It is a form in which Owryumon achieved a miraculous evolution and became the sword, through the operation of the of DigiCode that Alphamon unleashed. Owryumon is the Mega of the experimental "Prototype Digimon" that pursued further fighting strength, and by becoming a sword, all of that fighting strength was devoted exclusively to its attacks. To swing the Ouryuken is to wield all of the power contained within a Mega Digimon, so to speak, so it isn't a sword that can be swung by an average Digimon, and there aren't any average Digimon that can take the blow.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/alphamonouryuken/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Alphamon: Ouryuken] Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Chronicle Digimon D-Cyber Digimon Masters Alphamon Ouryuken is a Jogress-level Mercenary Digimon. Alphamon Ouryuken jogresses from Alphamon and Owryumon, once the respective quest has been completed and a Jogress Chip has been applied to it. Attacks * : Swings the Ouryuken. *'Digitalize of Soul': Fires multiple green energy beams from its hands. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:X-Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon